Say It
by mlalderm
Summary: Songfic based on Ne-Yo's "Say It". JavaJunkie. Luke decides to show Lorelai what he really thinks about all day.


**This is NOT finished. Since it's my first ever, I just wanted to get a little feedback before I continued. If you like it, let me know, and I'll upload the rest. :)**

Luke was a reserved kind of guy. He got embarrassed when anything sexual was spoken aloud and he liked to keep his personal life, well, personal. In his past, he had been with a few women, but they all understood this about him, and none of them had pushed him to really share.

All that changed with Lorelai. Lorelai was the opposite of Luke in almost every way. She was vibrant, and vocal, and she _loved_ to push his boundaries. He should have expected the same in the bedroom coming from her. What he didn't expect, however, was the fact that by being with Lorelai, _he_ wanted to share more.

The first time they were together was, of course, amazing. They both had so much pent-up sexual tension from their years of flirting that it couldn't help but be good. Each consecutive time after that had also been well worth the wait of those eight years. Since Luke and Lorelai had gotten engaged, though, Luke found himself thinking more and more of really opening himself up and letting Lorelai see what no one else had, and that was his Dirty! mind.

One night about two months after Lorelai's hasty proposal, Luke decided that it was high-time his fiancé truly understood what Luke really thought about as he wiped down those counters day after day after day.

Luke closed up shop early and headed home. He wasn't sure when he had started referring to Lorelai's house as _his_ home, but nonetheless he was going there to set up what he hoped to be a memorable night for the both of them.

Lorelai had already called the diner earlier in the day to inform him of her late arrival, stating that she wouldn't be in until at least 7:30 pm, or so. This gave Luke ample time to cook her dinner, and have everything ready.

Luke was in the kitchen stirring something on the stove when he heard the front door open and close.

"Hon, I'm home. Whatever you're cooking smells delicious!" called Lorelai as she headed straight for the stairs.

"I'm just gonna go on up and change and I'll be ready to eat when I come back down, so hurry it up, mister!"

Luke smiled at her bossy announcement and moved to start plating the chicken alfredo pasta he had prepared. A few minutes later the table was all set and Lorelai stepped barefoot into the kitchen wearing a white tank top and some navy sweatpants. She walked over to Luke, who was seated, and leaned down.

"Kiss, please."

He acquiesced, and she made her away around the table to take her seat as well.

During dinner, they each ate and occasionally chatted about the highlights of their respective days. Once finished, Luke moved to clean up, while Lorelai took her glass of wine into the living room to watch tv. About 10 minutes later, Luke joined her on the couch with his beer in hand.

"What are we watching?" questioned Luke.

"Whatever old movie is on TNT right now," she said as she glanced at him sideways.

"Hmm," Luke murmured in agreement.

Not forgetting his quest, though, Luke put his beer on the coffee table and leaned over to gently kiss Lorelai on the side of her neck. She giggled slightly, but also moved her head to give him better access, while still watching the tv. Luke paused his tender ministrations to glance at her pointedly and then at the television. He moved his hand to cup her breast in his palm, and started gently kneading it. Only then did Lorelai look over at him and smiled, finally getting the message. Luke smiled back at her and stood up.

"I'm going upstairs to shower and get ready for bed. When I get out, I expect to find you lying on the bed in something lacy and pretty, alright?" he teased her.

Lorelai just stared back him, slightly taken aback by his bluntness, yet also aroused by his words. She nodded her ok, and he left the room.

Luke entered the bathroom and began his nightly ritual, and about five minutes after he had left the living room, she turned off the television and followed him up. She heard the shower going, and she quickly undressed and went to search for something appropriate for Luke's flirty and playful mood. She rooted through her underwear drawer and finally settled on a light pink baby doll camisole with matching boy shorts. She pulled them on and pulled down the bed covers, awaiting Luke's arrival.

Luke stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a black t-shirt and boxers. He grinned at Lorelai actually lying on the bed, waiting for him. His grin faded though, as he caught a glimpse of what she was wearing.

_Close the doors  
Lay down  
No, no, no, not like that  
Like this, yea... I like that_

He slowly made his way over to the bed; much like an animal stalks its prey. He had a certain glint in his eyes that Lorelai had come to know always meant extreme pleasure for her. When his knees hit the edge of the bed, Luke bent down over Lorelai and planted a hot, wet kiss on her lips. Lorelai moaned and arched into him as she rested her hand on the back of his neck. Luke reached in between them and massaged her left breast while he continued to heatedly kiss her.

_OK, now here's what I want you to do  
And I want you to tell me exactly what you want me to do to you  
You ready?_

Luke pulled back and stared down at Lorelai with heavy-lidded eyes. She was a site to behold with all that creamy skin showing.

"Lorelai..." he croaked, "What do you want me to do to you, tonight?"

She looked up at him through her lashes, her eyes bright with lust and excitement.

"Right now, why don't you come back down here and kiss me some more?" she replied softly to his question.

Luke lowered his body on top of her, loving the feel of her soft, feminine curves beneath his muscular body. Their lips met in unbridled lust and began to slide over one another, losing themselves in the soft feel. Luke rained hot kisses down her jaw and licked and sucked his way to her ear. Lorelai grasped his shoulders in a sign of approval as Luke sucked on her earlobe and breathed heavily.


End file.
